<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort by Entrapdakscunm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033443">Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrapdakscunm/pseuds/Entrapdakscunm'>Entrapdakscunm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Entrapta is baby, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hordak is baby, Nightmares, Prime sucks, sleeping problems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrapdakscunm/pseuds/Entrapdakscunm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prime couldn’t hurt them anymore..Hordak knew that. But did he really?</p><p>When Hordak wakes up from a Nightmare he is thankful to find comfort in Entrapta’s presence</p><p>Just a fluff one shot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Entrapta &amp; Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He was sure any other clone could have done it, it must have been his defect that led him to being too weak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prime suddenly held a handful of Entrapta’s Hair in his Fist, the Woman in question yelling and kicking around. Her body was lifted off the Ground, but she didn’t use her hair on him. She didn’t want to hurt Hordak-he knew it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Desperately Hordak tried to fight back and let go of his Lab Partner, but he just couldn’t push against Prime, but only feel his Anger. Anger at him and Entrapta, anger at the Princesses and SheRa, anger at the whole world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”You shall no longer stand in my way!”, Prime roared and with Terror in his Eyes, Hordak saw his own hand unwillingly move to Entrapta’s Neck. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He remembered vividly how very vulnerable Etherians were, but no matter how much he struggled and fought, Hordak could not gain back control.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt how warm and soft her Neck was, how thin the skin there felt. Hordak noticed the small scar there, right where he had marked her as his.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then he bones snapped and the Woman went limp, just hanging from his hold in the air as if she was a puppet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He yelled, but no sounds came out. He heard laughter, so much laughter and over and over again he felt his Lab Partner’s Neck break in his Hold. His body ached and he felt Prime slip out, into his own body. Didn’t he throw it off the platform? He didn’t know anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He cradled his Etherian in his Arms and for the first time since long ago he cried. He held her close, but no matter how close he held her, her body continued to get colder and colder. Her Hair laid limp on the Ground, like her gloved Hands.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
With a yell he startled awake, his vision blurry and his body warm. Too warm. He quickly kicked off the blanket. The Coldness returned and immediately reminded him of her corpse, cold in his Arms. </p><p>Entrapta. Dead. It was his Fault.</p><p>He grabbed his Legs and started scratching them furiously, even drawing some blood with his claws, before two hands stopped him just after a few seconds. </p><p>When he looked up, his eyes met Entrapta’s. It was almost as if it wasn’t real. As if she wasn’t. What if she was just an imagination? A display of what he could have had, had he won? Another mind trick of Prime?</p><p>Hordak had to find out.</p><p>He grabbed the Woman and pulled her towards him hastily, nearly in his Lap. He missed her Yelp and the way her hair wrapped around his body for support, instead he took hold of her face and her waist.</p><p>She felt real, he thought. <br/>
<br/>
He had to make sure, so the former Leader of the Horde pressed his Head against her Chest, listening to her steady Heartbeat.</p><p>There was a Heartbeat. She wasn’t dead. It had been a Nightmare. Prime did not get her. He did not take her away from him, but she was right there, next to him, looking at him with a look almost too lovingly for him to handle. </p><p>His breaths were too quick, he noticed, but he didn’t care. He held onto her a little tighter, trying hard not to slip his Hands underneath her clothes for some skin to skin contact. Without the blanket, the Room seemed too cold, it felt like she wasn’t even there.</p><p>”You need to calm down.”, She said, quietly. Or maybe she talked in her normal voice, he couldn’t tell, his own breaths were too loud and hectic. </p><p>When she pulled away and crawled off his Lap, he couldn’t handle it though. </p><p><em>Selfish</em>, a voice in his Head yelled. It was all so loud- his breaths and the voice, the coldness in the room was uncomfortable. He did not shiver, his species never did, but it was uncomfortable nonetheless.</p><p>He knew Entrapta did not always like to be touched, and he felt bad even thinking about Skin to Skin contact.</p><p>He knew it might not nearly be as nice to her as it would be to him-it might even be uncomfortable for her. He knew she often liked to cuddle, far more often than he would have guessed (he blushed when he realized that he was the only one ever getting the privilege to hold her), yet he knew it was sometimes still too overwhelming, in certain situations.</p><p>When she didn’t get back in his Lap, he instinctively leaned forward and buried his Face lightly in her Neck, breathing in her scent. He tried not to touch her or hold her, so she could push him off if she desired to do so. </p><p>It was in the middle of the night, he realized, so her scent was as strong as comforting. </p><p>When she didn’t push him off, but only rubbed his back with her Hair, Hordak allowed one of his Claws to carefully trace patterns on her Neck, careful not to scratch it. </p><p>He felt the Warmth there, it was so good. </p><p>He smelled the Blood beneath her skin and with her being so close, he heard it pumping through her body, through her Neck. </p><p>He heard and felt her breathe, her Chest rising against his and then falling again. It was sometimes so easy to forget that she was a living creature, not just an invention of his that made him feel less lovely. </p><p>He was thankful when his nervous breaths became slower and more controlled.</p><p>Her heard her Voice and realized she had been saying the words ‘In’ and ‘out’ the entire time, helping him calm down when she might not be comfortable with touching him herself.</p><p>He stiffened when he noticed that particular thing and pulled away quickly. However, her Hair was still wrapped around him and patting her back, so they both fell backwards at the action and he blushed when he saw her laying on top of him. (He was thankful that it was too dark in the Room for her to notice his blush though).</p><p>“My apologies, I overstepped.”, He muttered, although his voice sounded more like a deep grunt. He always had a rough voice in the morning (or in his case, night), so it didn’t faze Entrapta and she just smiled down at him.</p><p>Not that she had ever been scared of him, something that had always been rather surprising for him. He knew she had no reason to be scared though. He won against Prime, with her and SheRa’s help. He wouldn’t hurt his Partner.  </p><p>He didn’t know what he did in his Life to deserve this. Someone to wake up next to, Entrapta of all people. The prettiest and more intelligent person he had ever encountered. </p><p>“Would you like to..talk about it? I have heard that it could help.”, She asked and moved off of him.</p><p>He felt the coldness again then, but didn’t act on it. It was clear that she did not wish to have contact with him and he had overstepped too much already, he told himself.</p><p>”I-I do not require your assistance. You may go back to your bed.”, He said, before he realized that the bed they were laying in was hers. </p><p>He forgot they were sleeping in the same bed; another thing he got without deserving it, he thought.</p><p>”Okay..well let me change real quick, yeah? I already got too much oil stains on your Shirt.”, She said, giggling. He felt warmth in his body at that. He looked down and realized that he did indeed have oil stains on his Nightshirt. </p><p>Did she just finish work? She usually slept in clean clothes. (He also wouldn’t let her, despite him being not as fixated on perfection as Prime, he did not like to sleep in a dirty bed. He therefore requested her to change into clean clothes and take off at least her shoes every evening.)</p><p>Her Hair kept contact with him while she slipped out of her coveralls and Shirt. (He looked away respectfully, despite them being in a relationship, he understood that it did not mean having to watch each other’s change-he appreciated her understanding him in that matter when it came to his body)</p><p>When she slipped back in bed, her bare hand laid against his Chest, where his two hearts were. </p><p>He didn’t notice his Breaths quickening again. Didn’t notice his Hands reaching out to touch her until they were placed on her almost bare Waist already. Her top ended a little above her Hips, so he could feel her warmth.</p><p>”Are you sure you’re okay?”, She asked, but all he could do was shake his Head. He did not lie to her, keep a few details from her, maybe, but not lie. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His Eyes widened when she pushed him back to rest against the pillows, before cuddling against him. Her Hair wrapped his Arms around her and he couldn’t fight the content smile.</p><p>She was so warm and so very real. So real that he almost forgot about his Nightmare. <br/>
<br/>
Almost. He pulled her a little closer and heard her hum gently, her Hands tracing little patterns on <em>his</em> Neck now.</p><p>“You seem to be benefit from contact, would you like more direct one?”, She asked, sounding almost as shy as he felt. He could only nod, trying to bring her closer despite it being physically impossible.</p><p>He slowly slid his hand under her Shirt, giving her the chance to stop him. When she didn’t, his other hand placed itself around her bare waist more confidently as well. “I failed.”, He muttered, but continued before she could reply.</p><p>”He killed you and I could do nothing but watch. I wish we could kill him again, just to make this stop.”, He explained exhaustedly and he purred when her Nails slightly scratched over his Neck. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“We’ll get through this, I promise I’m not going anywhere.”, She answered and he smiled satisfied when her Hair wrapped around them both, warming him more. </p><p>Her Back and Waist were warm and comforting, but her Hair slowly pulled him back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>